


Back To You

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Reader Insert, Work Song, a teeny tiny bit of angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: No matter what happens, he keeps coming back to you.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from Work Song by Hozier

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck. Never did he thought for once in his life that he would find someone like you. Someone who would accept him and wouldn’t judge him for everything he did. You found him asleep outside your cafe one night after he ran away from Hydra. He was broke and needed a job. So you hired him as a cashier in your cafe.

He was quiet in the beginning, barely speaking more than that was necessary. You never forced him to open up. You were always so nice to him and Bucky wasn’t accustomed to it. He kept thinking about how he was a murderer and didn’t deserve such kindness. But that didn’t stop him from falling for you.

It took him months to get out of his shell and when he finally did, he broke down in your arms after coming back from another trip to the museum unable to remember things from his past. You comforted him that night, holding him closing. You didn’t know what was wrong but all that mattered was that he was in pain and you had to help him. 

It was a week later when Bucky confessed everything. He told you that he was the Winter Soldier and he told you about every horrible thing he did. But when he told you how Hydra controlled him for so long, torturing him both physically and mentally, you wrapped your arms around him. You spent the night telling him that it wasn’t his fault. There was no way he was responsible for everything that happened. If anything, Bucky was the victim. That night, he fell asleep in your arms and that was the night you vowed to help him out. 

When he woke up, he found you asleep beside him, your limbs entangled with his. That was the moment he realized that he was falling for you. He wasn’t sure if he should say it. But all the doubts faded away when you greeted him with a kiss after you woke up. Since then, you both were practically inseparable. You both were always there for each other. Your gentle touch always bought him back whenever he went too far in his own mind. Your sweet kisses reminding him that you were there for him. For the first time in the last seventy years, he experienced a love so soft and all that mattered to him was you. 

The day Bucky became the prime suspect for planting the bomb at the UN, he was actually on his way to get things from his flat. When Steve appeared, he was terrified and wasn’t sure about what he should do. So he ran away until Black Panther was almost ready to kill him. When Steve helped him get out of there, the only thing he had on his mind was you. He kept thinking about how worried you must be. He wanted to make sure that you were safe. 

Once Bucky was safe, he begged Steve to let him talk to you. He needed to know you were fine. So Steve contacted Natasha. She somehow managed to convince you to come with her. You weren’t even sure if you would ever see Bucky again but when you finally saw him, you broke down in his arms. All you could do was kiss him and hold him close, scared that he would leave again. 

Shuri helped him get rid of his trigger words until his mind was clean. Bucky tried to tell you that you should leave and that you deserved better. You smacked him on his head for even suggesting that. There was no way you were going to leave him alone. You stayed with him in Wakanda.

When half of the world was dusted away, you were a part of the group that wasn’t. Steve and Natasha tried to tell you to move on, but you couldn’t. You knew he would come back to you and he did. He returned back to you like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please leave your Feedback. It's the only thing that makes me want to write more


End file.
